


Mistletoe

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Oliver and Felicity are forced to kiss under the mistletoe? </p>
<p>-first part originally posted under 'Drabbles'. Extended here to a longer, smuttier, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**A/N: The beginning of this might look familiar. It's the original drabble 'mistletoe'. But there was seemingly overwhelming demand for a smutty follow up, and I'm apparently a pushover. So, enjoy this New Year's gift even though it takes place on Christmas Eve. :) Both parts are here since the original was so short.**

**Happy 2014!**

Oliver adjusted his tie and glanced impatiently at his watch as he rode down fifteen floors to the accounting department. It was December 23rd and the company would be shut down for the next two days, which meant little to no work was getting done as most departments were having their holiday parties instead.

The big, company wide gala had been held two weeks prior and had included a live band, and free champagne, and a catered buffet. But Felicity had assured him that each group still had their own, smaller celebration on the last day before the holiday. She'd also heavily hinted that it might do his reputation well to stop in at as many parties as he could to show a more personal side of Oliver Queen, CEO.

When he'd agreed to that particular version of hell he'd thought she'd be at his side most of the afternoon, but she'd shoo'd him out the door after lunch by himself, pointing to the pile of papers that needed to be filed with one of the overseas offices before trading shut down for the day.

He'd tried giving her his most innocent, boyish look but she'd rolled her eyes and pointed to the elevator with a sharp finger. He was now leaving his third party and on to his fourth. There was enough store bought Christmas cookie in his stomach to make him want to be sick and if he was forced to drink another glass of ten dollar sparkling wine there was a chance he could be.

Which was why after he'd made the rounds, shaking hands, and thanking people for their hard work the sight of Felicity breezing through the cubicles was like seeing his own personal salvation.

He met her more than halfway, hand coming out automatically to take her by the arm like he always did, although there was a bit more desperation behind the act this time. "Thank god you're here." he said under his breath, not missing the smirk she didn't try and hide.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Queen, it can't be that bad." she said sardonically as his brows drew together in a scowl.

"Stop being such a Scrooge!" she admonished, thumping his chest with a rolled up paper. "You only have two more of these to go to and then you're done. And if you're very very good, I'll even find someone for you to play with tonight." she said the last part in a hissed whisper that only he could hear, and he couldn't help the way his eyes went wide at her words.

Felicity pressed her lips together and shut her eyes tight as let out a long exhale through her nose. When she looked at him again she only looked slightly chagrined. "Look, you forgot to sign these last two papers, which means I need you to do that asap." the papers and a pen were shoved unceremoniously into his hands and he took them without question.

"Is there anyway these have to be signed in my office? So I can leave?" he asked hopefully, but she didn't answer. Her head cocked to the side and she gave him the same long suffering look she'd perfected over the months of working with him.

"Right, of course not." he replied with a sigh, looking around for the nearest flat surface.

A nearby office door was open and he moved quickly to step inside, Felicity following. With a flourish he signed his name, rolled the paper back up and presented it to her like it was a sword.

She let out a sigh of her own and rolled her eyes again. "Stop eating the cookies, and drinking the cheap booze or you'll feel like crap and convince yourself you need to be on the salmon ladder all night. Not that that's a bad thing." the wink she threw in at the end had him looking at her in surprise,

"You did say you'd find someone for me to play with." he reminded her, leaning in close so his mouth was next to her ear. There was no denying the slight shudder she gave or the small gasp that escaped her lips.

She didn't reply, just ignored him and began to make her way out of the office. He followed with a barely suppressed grin, and came to a halt as she pulled up short waiting for two drunken employees to make their way past the door.

"Ooooooh, Mr. Queen! You have to kiss her!" the call came from their right and when he looked over several people in garish sweaters and santa hats were pointing and smiling.

He looked down at Felicity in confusion and saw her bright red face looking past him at something above his head.

His eyes shifted up with a slow dawning horror to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the chants began, and he was seriously considering banning alcohol from the premises when Felicity cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"Oh just get it over with." she said fiercely although her voice sounded off and she wasn't meeting his eye.

She turned slightly and he took in her flushed cheeks and the way he could see her pulse beating wildly in her neck. There was a funny turn of his stomach as the thought of kissing Felicity passed through his mind.

A small huff of irritation came from her throat and he was surprised when she lifted on her toes and came towards him. He could tell she was aiming for his cheek, and later he'd never be able to say why he did what he did. Oliver turned his head at the last moment so her lips fell on his.

His eyes slammed shut as the world exploded in a flash of white behind his lids. The room dropped away, as his mouth moved over hers. This wasn't a friendly peck. He didn't realize he'd slid a hand into her hair until he used it to turn her head slightly to the side, giving him a better angle. The moan that came from her throat sent fire through his veins, and when her mouth opened beneath him he wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside, tasting her for the first time.

He felt her hands capture his face and slide back so her nails could scrape across his scalp leaving tingling trails in their wake.

A low din of noise made it's way through although it was Felicity who drew back first. Her eyes looked dark and glazed over and he'd never seen anything sexier. Right then, in that moment all the concerns he had about being with her fell away. All he knew was kissing her felt right.

The noise he'd heard was the majority of the accounting department bursting into applause. Felicity let out a little 'meep' of shock and ducked her head in embarrassment. Oliver let his CEO mask drop back into place and gave the people a small wave before he slid a hand over her back and began to guide her back to the elevator.

They were quiet until the doors shut and he risked a glance her direction. She had a shell shocked expression on her face and he remained silent until she turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide and then her hand was coming out and her thumb was wiping over his lips, no doubt removing her bright lipstick from his mouth. The action sent bursts of electricity straight down his spine and she froze when she noticed what she was doing.

Slowly he reached up and took her wrist in his before lowering it gently. "Are you sorry that happened?" he asked throatily, fingers softly trailing over the pulsepoint in her wrist where he still held her.

Her head shook back and forth mutely.

"Good." he answered and advanced on her.

Her gasp filled the car as he pushed her against the wall, his mouth falling to hers once again, although this time with more fervor. When she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down he growled low in his throat and pushed into her even more. Her hands were everywhere. Over his back, across his shoulders, through his hair and down his chest before they skimmed under his jacket.

His lips left hers and cut a path across her jaw and down her neck. The breathy mewls and sighs she let out were all the encouragement he needed. No thought to how this changed things between them crossed him mind. All he could think about was how to get her to gasp his name again like she'd just done.

"I think I know who I want to play with tonight." he muttered into her throat as he laved his tongue over one particular spot that had her writhing.

"Oh god, yes." she said back breathlessly.

Hands skimmed her waist and over her hip before he traveled down the length of one long thigh until he found the hem of her skirt. She groaned and hitched a leg up onto his hip before he could even act. The hum of approval he felt as he rocked his hips into hers was welcome as he stopped sucking a spot on her neck to make his way back to her mouth.

A throat being cleared repeatedly is what he eventually responded to. With effort he tore his mouth from hers and looked over to see the elevator doors open and one very disapproving John Diggle on the other side.

He didn't say a word, just lifted one eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Felicity almost screamed, and clamped both hands over mouth when she saw him. Refusing to explain himself Oliver took his time running his thumb over his lower lip as he and Digg locked eyes.

"There was mistletoe." Oliver said evenly, as Felicity started to leave the elevator. His hand flashed out and caught her arm, keeping her by his side.

Oliver spared a quick glance at Felicity and gave her a supportive smile to let her know he wasn't going to pretend like it hadn't happened.

"Mistletoe?" Digg questioned, doubt in his voice.

Oliver's grin grew wider.

"Mistletoe,"

 

*******************************************************************************

Felicity wasn't exactly sure how she made it from work to the lair and then back to her apartment that night. Every time she tried to remember the past several hours her memory went to mistletoe, and elevators, and Oliver's lips on hers.

She couldn't recall driving, or running her normal searches, or even fixing dinner when she got home, but she could tell in exact detail how Oliver tasted. He tasted like cheap fruity wine, but underneath that was something more earthy and heavy that was all him. And it wasn't just that they had kissed that had her out of sorts, it was that they had kissed twice. It was that her thigh still burned where his hand had lay, and that there was a mark branded on the skin of her neck that was a visual reminder of exactly what had happened.

If it wasn't that Oliver seemed just as affected as her she'd be more worried. He was still processing though. But he wasn't running, and he wasn't pretending like it hadn't happened, and at that moment she thought maybe that was all she could ask for.

Her mind was still full of those kisses and what it could mean and thoughts of what Oliver might do as she lay on her bed and tried to distract herself with her tablet. She wasn't very successful and she kept finding herself staring out her open window as the curtains gently shifted in the light breeze.

Starling City was having an abnormally warm winter, which is why she spent most nights with her windows open.

It meant her utility bills were lower and it also meant that the arrow that pierced through the air and buried itself in the wall above her head met no resistance.

Her heart leapt into her throat as her head shot up. It wasn't until she spied the green shaft that she let out a relieved sigh, sagging against her pillows as her chest heaved. When her eyes sprang open and she looked again she saw there was something hanging from the arrow stuck in her wall. Something that looked suspiciously like mistletoe.

Scrambling to her knees her fingers followed along the shaft until she reached the sprig of green and touched it in shock.

The sound of her window being shut made her jerk her head around to see Oliver, still in his hood pulling the curtains together behind him.

"Oliver!" she gasped in surprise but he stayed silent as he carefully and methodically rested his bow against the wall and undid the strap that kept the quiver on his back.

He didn't say a word and she watched, frozen as the sound of the zipper being drawn down seemed to fill the room. He shrugged out of the hood and threw it across the foot of her bed like it was something he'd done a thousand times before. Her heart flipped at the sight and she clutched her headboard for support as he stood only the width of the mattress away from her in a black t-shirt and green leather pants.

Her mouth was dry and she knew she was still kneeling awkwardly on her bed but she couldn't seem to make herself move.

He didn't blink as his eyes latched on to hers. There was a look there she'd never seen before. He'd made a decision. A decision she knew changed everything. He held her gaze, and without words he asked her a question.

Would she join him? Could they do this? Would it ruin everything they'd built? Could she fix him? Would he let her? Would she stay? Would he stay?

She saw a lifetime. Seconds, and minutes, and hours blurring into years and decades of a future she never could have allowed herself to imagine before just then.

Words stuck in her throat and after her second muted attempt she just nodded.

When he placed a knee on the bed she knew that was it. It was the moment where her world switched.

She was still in the same place she'd been when she'd laid eyes on him. Her fingers dug in,nail beds white, as the grip she had on the headboard was the only thing keeping her upright. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, and she barely had time to waste on her nighttime apparel of an old M.I.T hoodie and leggings.

He approached her slowly, every movement controlled and slow as he made his way closer. For anyone else, crawling across a bed would look awkward, but not for him. He somehow looked like some sort of sleek jungle cat. As she gulped, she thought it could just be the predatory look that flashed through his eyes.

Before she could blink his hands caught her by the hips and had her flush against him. Her ragged exhale was the only sound she could make as her palms pressed flat against his chest, having somehow let go of the bed without even realizing it.

One of his hands wrapped securely around her waist while the other slid along her jaw and behind her ear to thread through her loose hair. Not once did he look away from her.

He carefully shifted them until her back hit the hard wood of the headboard. She felt it rock slightly into the wall and followed his eyes as he finally drew them from hers and traveled up to take in the arrow.

"Mistletoe," he said, low and throaty.

When he looked back at her his pupils were black and full of desire. The heated gaze sent bolts of electricity straight to her center and her hips pushed into his without her permission.

It was apparently the invitation he was waiting for. The next thing she knew his mouth was on hers, tongue sweeping through her lips with no delay and she moaned as she sank into him.

At first all she could do was clutch tightly to his shirt, feeling the hardness of his muscles under her fingers as he left her lightheaded and dizzy. Then like a switch being flipped her brain and her body synched up and she knew they were doing this. They'd taken that final step.

Her tongue slid along his, slow and wet and it was like coming home. Nails raked over his rough stubble and she felt the way his throat vibrated approval. A wide grin cracked her face as he licked the sides of her mouth and then made his way across her jaw and over to her ear to suck on the soft skin at her hairline.

She gasped and clutched at his shoulders at the swooping sensations going through her belly with his every touch. Each point of contact made her hyper aware of what he was doing and she couldn't keep needy little noises from escaping her throat.

When his hands slipped under her sweatshirt and up her bare back she felt like she'd been branded. The heat from his hands left a trail of fire wherever they touched and she gave no thought to raising her arms above her head and pulling her mouth back from his only long enough for him to finish his upward motion and rid her of the shirt.

She was panting already and he'd only been in her apartment a matter of minutes. For a brief moment she wondered if she'd survive the night and then his lips closed over her nipple and all thoughts in her head fritzed out into nothing but whiteness.

Both broad palms wrapped around her ribcage and lifted her higher until her chest was directly in line with his mouth and all she could do was thread her fingers through his hair and hold on tight while he took his time, sucking and laving and biting both her breasts until she couldn't breathe and her head had sunk to rest on top of his.

He lowered her back down and she was a trembling mess. Her hands trailed over his jaw and across his shoulders as she tried to calm her ragged breath. The lips that worked their way up her chest to her throat were more than distracting and she felt her head loll to the side, giving him better access before she realized she was being nothing more than a passive participant. And as much as she was enjoying everything he was doing to her she had Oliver in her bed and she was a fool if she didn't snap out of her haze.

Her hands found his face and pulled him back until his lips left her neck with a wet pop. Pupils blown black he looked at her with desire and need and she couldn't resist dipping her head and capturing his mouth with hers. She sucked on his bottom lip and bit down, feeling pride when it was his turn to groan.

The soft cotton of his shirt did nothing to hide the strength that lay beneath. Grabbing two handfuls of material she tried to pull it up his back and was met with resistance. With a frustrated growl her hands dropped to his waist, feeling along the edge of the green leather until she found the closure.

His hands fell over hers to help and she pushed them away. "My turn," she whispered lasciviously into his mouth and made quick work of opening them. Finally she could tug the shirt north and the chest she'd only been able to admire from afar was now hers to explore.

He jerked and twitched under her wandering fingers. The grip he had on her hips tightened before his palms spread lower, squeezing her ass through her thin leggings. She groaned at the sensation and then let out a surprised squeak when he lifted and turned her in one move.

Suddenly she found herself on her back with him leaning over her, his weight pressing her firmly into the mattress. He fit between her thighs like he'd been designed to be there and she couldn't help as the raging desire in her quelled for a moment and was replaced by a wave of tenderness. She trailed soft touches over his brow and down the side of his face before she dragged one finger across his lips.

He looked at her with something akin to reverence as he brushed hair off her face and pursed his lips to kiss her finger. He returned her smile at the gesture and leaned in to press tiny kisses along her jaw.

In an instant the flame that had been growing in her core was stoked to life once again. Somehow he found the one spot on her neck that made her squirm and see stars, her hips turning and pressing up into his until she could feel him through too tight leather.

He made his way down her chest again, taking his time. His lips and tongue traced over the rise of one breast and then the other before falling to the valley between. She felt him shift a bit lower as he found the space under the curve of her left breast, licking a slow trail around and then up to suck the nipple between his lips. Gasping she pressed up on her shoulder blades and grasped a hold of his hair.

He took advantage of her bowed back to slip a hand beneath her waist and hold her to him tightly. The rasp of his stubble sent tiny shocks of electricity to skitter across her skin wherever he touched her. She knew she'd be mottled red for hours afterwards but she didn't care.

A particularly hard draw on her nipple had her keening as a flood of wetness made her center contract. She couldn't seem to keep her hips from jumping into his as she sought the pressure she was beginning to desperately need.

Raking her nails up his back caused a rumble to emit from his chest and she leaned up to press her lips to the skin of his shoulder. With teeth and tongue she followed the path of his collarbone over to his throat. The hollows and lines of the corded muscles stretched even more as his head tipped back. She licked all the way to where his stubble began and then moved over his chin to find his mouth again.

Cool air washed over her as he pulled back suddenly, but the protest fell off her lips when he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down. She brought her feet in front of his chest as he stripped them from her and grinned when he noticed she was wearing nothing underneath.

She dragged blue painted toe nails down the hard lines of his pecs and across the ridges of his abs until he grabbed her ankles and pulled them wide around his hips again, the almost primitive look in his eyes making her tremble in the best way.

Her hands reached for his pants, sitting up slightly as strong arms wrapped around her back to support her. A glimpse of the arrow still in her wall made her smile and she lifted an eyebrow as she began to work the tight leather over his hips. "We're not under the mistletoe anymore."

In seconds the pants were gone and he had her flat on her back again, breathless as he lay braced above her. "Does that mean I have to stop?"

She slid her hands down his back, feeling the wide band of scar tissue before she made it to her destination and squeezed his ass lightly. "Please don't," she answered

He buried his face in her neck and she felt his ragged breath coast over her damp skin making her shiver.

The feel of his naked flesh pressed into hers made heat crawl up her chest and into her neck and jaw. She could feel him, hot and hard at her thigh and it took everything in her to not shift her hips a few inches to the left and open to him.

Strong, broad fingers stroked over her ribs and across her abdomen as tiny repeated noises of pleasure were pulled from her.

A wicked grin crossed his face and her stomach dropped and flipped simultaneously at what he might have planned. When his palm flattened over her hip bone and squeezed the flesh his thumb brushed dangerously close to her center causing her to jump.

Her hands moved constantly over his shoulders and back, not even noticing the scars or marks. He pressed a particularly hot open mouthed kiss above her navel when she scraped her nails over his neck and her arms fell boneless at her sides as he continued to lave a path to her other hip.

If her brain had been anywhere close to functioning she may have felt self conscious at the noises he was getting from her. As it was all she could do was grab handfuls of the duvet under her and try to keep her bucking hips to stay still. When he laid the flat of his hand over her belly and pushed down slightly she knew to give up the fight.

The short hairs on his face rubbed deliciously against the tender skin of her thigh and she jumped and twitched as he moved from her hip downwards. His hand trailed lightly over her other thigh, up and down from knee to the crease where it met her pelvis. He would get within inches of where she wanted him most before retreating as the liquid pool of need in her center spread further and further.

She looked down through half lidded eyes and saw him with a grin on his face, clearly enjoying torturing her. Making a mental note to return the favor, she carded her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly, letting him know she was done with the teasing.

"Impatient?" he murmured into her, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Before she could answer both hands slid behind her knees, pushing them up and out and the next thing she knew was the feeling of his mouth exactly where she wanted it.

His name tripped off her tongue like a prayer as her hips shot up and her hands flew into her hair, clutching handfuls. She felt the rumble of his laugh and it sent tingles to her toes as he used his thumbs to spread her open before him.

One finger ran along her wet slit, stopping just before he reached her clit and she groaned in frustration which just made him laugh more before she felt his tongue trace the same path. Again he stopped short, but the feel of his tongue on her was almost enough.

One finger slipped inside her wet heat and she threw her head back with a long low moan. Slowly he slid the digit in and then out as his tongue finally laid flat over her clit. She bucked up into him as he sucked at the small bundle of nerves, making her keen.

When he slid another finger in her head thrashed side to side as incoherent words fell from her mouth. His wrist twisted wickedly and his tongue teased circles around her clit. A third finger made her go completely still. Pinpricks of heat covered her skin as she broke out in a fine sweat. All she could focus on was the intensity of what he was doing to her. Slowly he rotated his hand as he continued to lick her folds. The pleasure was almost too much as he stretched her wide, and when his knuckles brushed a certain spot her back arched and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He chose that moment to suck on her clit one more time and she fell over the edge. The orgasm burst up her spine and spread throughout her body like a tidal wave.

Fingers tracing over her cheek made her open her eyes and she saw him above her, a tenderness in his gaze she'd never seen before. She bit her lip and grinned lazily as her body still shook with aftershocks. He grinned back, and she saw the pride in his smile at what he'd done to her. She took another moment and then decided it was her turn to play.

With a practiced flip of her hips that had never worked on the training mats she had him on his back, eyes wide in surprise and she kissed him hard in celebration. Her hands ran along his biceps, over his forearms, before she threaded her fingers through his and pressed them above his head, leaning in so close her breasts were only inches from his face.

She could feel him pressing between her thighs, so close to where they both wanted him to be, but she had plans first. He raised up enough to capture one nipple and she sighed, gripping his hands tight. When she pulled away, the cool air made her skin pucker and he tried to chase her but she pushed back and he laid his head down obediently.

Leaving his hands where she's placed them she began to suck a slow wet path down his neck and over his chest, diverting to each of his nipples where she sucked them into her mouth and bit down until it was his turn to jerk his hips up into her. Her hands skimmed over his ribs and over the abs she always got caught staring at. With a wicked grin she shifted lower, one of his legs slipping between her thighs where she couldn't help but grind down on for a moment.

Her tongue traced each ridge and valley of his abs as the muscles tensed beneath her touch. The ones that cut in from his hips were her favorite and she heard him release a garbled grunting noise as she placed small nipping kisses all the way in until her cheek brushed against his cock.

Sitting up slightly she looked through her lashes to see him with his head thrown to the side, hands clenched so tight in the sheets she thought he might rip them. To know she was the cause was enough to make her stomach flip and her center to push down over his shin, groaning as her clit made contact with hard pressure.

On a whim she dropped a quick kiss to the head of his cock before she went to the other hip. Her name ripped from his throat and sounded so feral she gasped. She almost forgot her plans and wanted to settle herself over him right then but she remembered at the last second she had unfinished business. She used her tongue this time to run along the hard bit of muscle that always looked so delicious when his pants were just a little too low.

When she got back to the center she didn't stop when she reached his long hard length. She grabbed him at the base and with no warning slipped her mouth over him. A string of what she could only assume were curses flew from his mouth. First Russian, then Mandarin, and when she swirled her tongue over the top and sucked it became an indecipherable mix that would give any translator a run for their money.

Her hand worked in tandem with her mouth as she licked and sucked, taking him in as far as she could and then hollow out her cheeks while grunts and moans came from him. With a satisfied smile she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock from the base all the way to the tip, swirling around the top and tasting the salty fluid that had gathered there. When she tried to work her tongue into the small slit at the top he finally had reached his breaking point.

In one blindingly fast move his hands were on her hips and she was being lifted to straddle his center. She wasted no time in positioning him at her wet slit and their eyes locked as he ever so slowly began to lower her down.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent 'o' as she felt him begin to push into her. There was a flush across his chest and the muscles on his forearms stood out, quivering as he fought to control her descent instead of filling her in one hard thrust like she knew he wanted.

When her hips were flush with his there was a long moment where they were both still. Her eyes fell shut as she just felt him within her, stretching her walls and filling her completely. But her body had other ideas and all it took was one small rock of her hips and he was thrusting into her.

She fell forward, planting her hands on either side of his head, the position making her gasp and moan as her clit was now pressing directly into his pubic bone. Every stroke made the rapidly growing heat in her belly swell as he set a pace that felt a bit desperate and was leaving her breathless.

The orgasm struck her hard and fast, washing over with such force all she could do was grasp his shoulder and drop her head as she clenched around him and cried out, teeth sinking into his skin.

He held her as she shook and spasmed around him, arms wrapping around her back and then she found herself on her back as he pounded into her. The headboard slammed into the wall over and over again, but she could barely hear it over her own moans and his low grunts. When he grabbed one of her legs and dragged her knee over his shoulder she was gone.

A wave of pleasure she'd never felt before blanked her mind a blissful white that left her limbs numb and her unaware of nothing else. When she was able to open her eyes she was laying atop him in a tangled heap, chests heaving, limbs entwined, her head pressed tight into his neck as she tried to just breathe.

Warm hands stroked up and down her back, soothing her pounding pulse until she was nothing but a limp mass on top of him. With a sigh she pushed up slightly and slid off to land on the mattress, curled into his side.

For a long moment there was nothing but easy silence between them and she felt her eyes growing heavy the longer they lay there, his heartbeat a steady thud under her ear.

His head turned lazily to look at the clock next to her bed as he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, still somehow making her shiver. "It's after midnight. That means it's Christmas Eve."

"You mean it's December twenty fourth," she countered with a smile,

He pushed up on one elbow, his body covering hers like a very well built blanket. "We just had incredibly amazing sex under mistletoe I shot into your wall. That's a very Christmas thing to do. And I very much enjoyed unwrapping my present." his hand spanned her hip and squeezed gently.

She lifted a skeptical eyebrow his direction, eyes flicking upwards to see the mistletoe still in her wall. She wondered briefly how long she'd leave it there. "It's a very Christmas thing to shoot arrows with foliage attached to them into people's walls with the intentional purpose of having sex with them?"

He cracked a smile and kissed her hard before drawing back, "When you say it like that it just sounds weird. But if there are any Jewish traditions that involve kissing I'm very open to experiencing them. With you."

"I think you just like kissing."

"You. I like kissing you."

Her fingers stroked over his cheek as she gazed up at him, amazed at how things has changed so quickly. "I like kissing you too. I suppose we can keep the mistletoe."

"See, compromising already. This is going to be easy."

"What's going to be easy?"

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled until she was splayed across his chest again. "Us,"


End file.
